Decorative surface coverings are in wide use and may be obtained by highly varied techniques. Of particular interest are decorative surface coverings comprising chips wherein the chips are applied either randomly or in patterns. Methods currently known in the art include the embedding of chips in a plastic matrix whereby the resulting structure may be used as wall and floor coverings.